


Свадьба и, возможно, похороны

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Работа на тур однострочников по заявке: 24-25. Стерек. Дерек и Стайлз решили пожениться. Романс, H+, А-.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свадьба и, возможно, похороны

***

 

_В принципе, Дерек догадывался, во что выльется предстоящий разговор._

\- Народ, у нас для вас две новости: скоро состоится свадьба и, возможно, похороны.

\- Чья свадьба?

\- Как это «возможно» похороны?

Когда возбужденные голоса стаи стихли, Стайлз продолжил:

\- Свадьба – наша с Дереком, а похороны того, кто вякнет хоть одну глупую шутку по этому поводу. Никаких разговоров про «залетевшую детку», подвенечное платье, первую брачную «вязку», хмурых волчат, или сколько Дерек скурил аконита, чтобы мне удалось его уломать на этот шаг. Понятно? – Стайлз обвел испытывающим взглядом всех присутствующих и повернулся к Дереку. – Милый?

Дерек вздохнул, закатил глаза, и послушно зарычал, выпуская клыки и сверкая глазами. «Последний довод королей», как назвал это Стайлз.

\- Шутки про волка-подкаблучника идут отдельным пунктом, - выпалил Стайлз, наставив палец на открывшего рот Питера. – Да, и еще о подарках. Никаких годовых запасов смазки, презервативов, ошейников и прочей лабуды. Более подробный список я вам потом выдам.

\- Смазка и презервативы – это примитив, - оскорбленно поморщился Питер.

\- Это я Скотту говорил.

\- Ты убиваешь нам все веселье, - покачал головой Айзек.

\- К сожалению, у вас есть месяц в запасе, - тоскливо отозвался Стайлз. – Боюсь, вы что-нибудь придумаете.

_Если бы только Дерек знал, во что выльется предстоящий месяц._


End file.
